Don't Go
by kiabpeach
Summary: Kagome spends her nights fighting off a nightmare that continuously haunts her sleep. Meanwhile in Sengoku-Jidai she is fighting off demons. Sango discovers something that was hidden from her years ago and Miroku follows his heart to find something that w
1. Don't Go

Alrighty, well this is my first Fan Fic. It's been a work in progress and I've finally taken the time to sit and write it out. If you hadn't realized because this is a fan fic, I do not nor will I ever own Inu-Yasha he was mearly a puppet in my story this time around. lol as well as the rest of the gang. Well, here for your reading pleasure is Don't Go. Read and Review please and thank you. It's kinda nice when you know what your audience wants to read.

_Don't Go_

By. Jennifer Skirvin

_I sit and think and think of you_

_No matter what it is, it relates to you_

_I love you_

_I always have and I always will,_

_With out you hell I would kill_

_No matter what tomorrow brings_

_No matter what my heart sings_

_I cry here missing you_

_Knowing there is nothing that I can do_

_Do you love someone else? _

_Yet you look in my eyes_

_It's almost like you wear a disguise,_

_I told you what I think_

_You know what I feel_

_I feel your heart _

_I think were at the brink_

_Friendship that could brake,_

_Just to pull us together?_

_No matter what happens_

_Promise you won't go away_

_I can't stand to miss you another day,_

_A night is bad enough,_

_A day just seems too much_

_God just hold me close_

_Let me feel your touch._

_Just don't leave,_

_Don't change your mind,_

_Please don't run out the door_

_And out of my mind,_

_Out of my heart, and soul, _

_Or out of my life as a whole._

_My life will collapse_

_My soul will escape,_

_My heart will fail_

_And my body will break..._

_Don't leave me again_

_Don't change your heart in a day_

_Just stay with me..._

_Just stay with me today._


	2. Chapter 1: Do I?

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not nor will I ever own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in this story. However this story is mine and so is the poem. . R&R and enjoy

_Chapter 1: Do I? _

"**Please..." **

A girls' body was curled into a small ball and wrapped in blankets.

"**Please don't..." ** Her voice trembled.

A nightmare… One of many she had been experiencing lately.

The window to her tiny room quietly slid open and a dark figure stepped inside.

**"Please...don't leave me..." **she whispered, her fists clenched the blankets and her body shook. He sat at the top of her bed and scooped her into his arms and held her close. He rubbed his cheek against hers, and then whispered into her ear.

**"I will never leave you."**

Her body calmed and the cold sweat stopped. Gently he set her down and covered her with the small blanket next to her feet.

**"Don't go..." ** Her voice whispered.

She was still asleep, the nightmare had subsided. He had heard her calling for him for a while, and the pain of not being able to help her drove him insane. Finally, he made the decision to help, and for the first time he did something right. He ran his fingers through her raven black hair and pushed it behind her ear. As he watched her sleeping form, his mind raced with thoughts of staring at her like this when she was awake and looking into her blue eyes that shone with as much love as he felt for her, forever more looking into the windows of each others souls

** "Inu-Yasha" **Her voice suddenly gasped, her eyes clenched shut her body shaking again.

**"DON'T GO!" **

Her body shot up and she stared forward breathing deeply trying to catch her breath. She relaxed slightly but tensed again when the feeling of another presence washed over her. He stood, just as shocked as her, on the other side of the room.

**"Inu...Inu-Yasha?" ** Her entire face flushed red as he stepped towards her, allowing the moonlight reveal his identity.

"**H-how long have you been here?" ** She whispered.

"**Not to long..." ** He sat on her bed and stared at her.

"**Why are you here?" **

He looked at the ground not wanting to meet her gaze.

"**I was worried about you..." **

She looked away as his eyes went to meet hers.

"**Why would you say that?" **

His hand touched her face.

"**You're burning..." **

His hand slid and touched her collar bone.

"**You're breathing hard..." **

His hand fell and gently clasped with hers.

"**Your palms are sweaty... what reason would you have to react like that?" **

Her gaze meet his and then fell upon their clasped hands. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head onto his lap.

"**And...You were calling..." **

She blushed and bit her lip. She attempted to sit up but he pushed her left shoulder back onto the bed and he positioned himself on top of her. He held her hands down on each side of her head and one of his legs found itself between hers. She glanced into his amber eyes and felt her face burn like fire. She looked into his eyes again and a thought she had many-a-times before flashed across her mind.

"**You want to know what else could make my body _react_ like that..." **

She said with a look Inu-Yasha had never seen before.

"**What?" **He questioned timidly.

Her hands slipped out of his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him. His body responded and slowly rested down atop hers as he deepened the kiss. When they broke away she smiled with a seductive look on her face and whispered, **"That."**

He laid down next to her and turned towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. He kissed her forehead and tried to sit up, her body tensed and pulled him closer to her. She buried her face into his chest and whispered,** "Don't go...Don't leave me again." **

He lied back down next to her. His hand touched the bottom of her cheek asking her to look at him. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes looking for his. As the sudden warmth of his lips covered hers, she held him tighter against her body. He broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"**I _nev_er left..." **

She closed her eyes and nodded slowly caving into the sleep that had been calling her, finally defeating the nightmares that haunted her dreams during the night. He held her lovingly and looked towards the ceiling. His amber eyes filled with a long awaited look of content as he looked down at her sleeping face.

'_Is this a dream?'_

He ran his finger across her face.

'_Is this really happening?'_

He rubbed her cheek.

'_Am I actually falling in love with you?'_

He kissed her forehead.

'_Do I love you...? _

'_Kagome...' _

He rested his head next to hers and closed his eyes finally receiving the sleep that he too had once forgotten existed. He slept peacefully with her resting in his arms. Love and warmth surrounded them both.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visions

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Visions_

Just as suddenly as his eyes closed, they opened. A sudden change of smells confused him. He felt a breeze lightly touch his face. He looked around trying to figure out where he was only to find that he was sitting in a tree, holding a branch that he thought was Kagome. He looked to see her below asleep in her sleeping bag with Shippou curled up beside her. Sango was at one end of the camp, asleep, leaning against a tree. And the lecherous monk, Miroku, sleeping at the other end with a cheesy grin on his face.

Inu-Yasha sat up and jumped down next to Kagome. Staring at Kagome's face, he gently moved a strand of hair out of her face to see her sleeping eyes.

'_Dammit'_ He closed his eyes. _'It was a dream' _

He ran a finger down her cheek. **"Kagome"** he whispered.

Shippou's face suddenly changed into Miroku's classic grin. Inu-Yasha noticed this, random change his hand automatically forming a fist, hit him over the head. Shippou's voice wailed when his head came in contact with Inu-Yasha's fist.** "Waa!"**he screamed ** "Kagome!" **he started to sniffle as he turned to the sleeping girl **"Kago-"**Inu-Yasha's hand slapped over Shippou's mouth, **"shhh, she needs sleep, and you know it." **Inu-Yasha growled.

Inu-Yasha stared beyond the trees concentrating on the midnight sky, and then he yelped and lost it when teeth pierced into his hand, without thinking his free hand rose up and smashed into Shippou's head. **"Waa!" **Shippou's voice cried out again. Inu-Yasha head snapped down and glared at the kitsune. Shippou sniffed then moved out from under Inu-Yasha's fist. Inu-Yasha stared at the figure appeared above forestry.

A giant creature's eyes narrowed as it searched the terrain. Inu-Yasha watched the glowing purple hover across the land till it faced them. It sensed the shards and disappeared back into the forest.** "Shit" **he growled. Inu-Yasha shot up and slapped Miroku's face **"wake up monk!" **Inu-Yasha snapped then looked to Sango**, "no worries here, I'm already awake." **she waved gently then stood up. Inu-Yasha looked back to the monk "**Miroku!" **he snapped. Miroku looked up to him and yawned, **"fine, fine" **he mumbled.** "And it was just starting to get good..." ** He stood up and looked at Sango** "ya know… you look really _really_ good in red." ** Sango blushed and slapped the monk**. "What- Why were you drea-" **

**"Not right now!" **Inu-Yasha snapped. He glared at the two and then to Kagome. Who slowly sat up and looked at them "something's coming..." She looked past them into the forest, **"there's a shard in it," **she closed her eyes and concentrated, then pointed straight forward**. "It's in its forehead, straight ahead." "Kagome..." **Inu-Yasha whispered. **"Miroku"** Inu-Yasha's voice was deep, and serious,** "Lets go." "Wait!" **Sango exclaimed **"Stay here"** Miroku demanded.

**"Hia" **she responded in an almost automatic manner then smiled and turned to Kagome were her smiled faded into a look of confusion.** "Kagome" **her voice was weary,** "What's wrong?" ** Kagome's face was pale, Sango touched her forehead, **"you're burning" **Kagome looked up to meet Sango's eyes her voice trembled **"don't go..." **Sango smiled and hugged Kagome **"I wont" **Kagome's body fell heavy as she returned to sleep. **"Shippo," **Sango looked to him and untied one of her wrist bands** "Go soak this in the spring" "hia!" **Shippo disappeared behind the bushes. **"Don't worry Kagome, it'll be alright..." **Sango looked up to see the demon fall into four, a loud screech echoed across the land then slowly it disintegrated. A flicker of light caught her eye and she smiled as she whispered to Kagome **"it's going to be ok."**


	4. Chapter 3: Suggestive Suggestions

_Chapter 3: Suggestive Suggestions _

Inu-Yasha laughed as he caught the sliver. His laughing stopped once he looked at it. **"This!" **he stopped and held it up to the moon light **"This is nothing!" ** He snapped at Miroku. Miroku sighed** "maybe it was strong to begin with...hm" **he looked back to Inu-Yasha **"how..." **Inu-Yasha looked at it, **"how did Kagome sense this...? It's so _little_? And it was so far away." ** Miroku yawned, **"Could it be that her miko powers are getting stronger...?" ** Miroku looked over his shoulder** "did you ever think of that?" **Inu-Yasha shrugged **"could be." **

"**Neh, Inu-Yasha," **Inu-Yasha focused on the shard, **"you should take her home," **

"**Yeah?" **Inu-Yasha responded

"**Help her get better," **Miroku pushed

"**Uh-huh" **Inu-Yasha was obviously focusing on the shard a little too much, trying to see how she sensed it. _'Kikyou couldn't have felt this even if she put all her mind and soul into it...'_

"**- with her" was** only thing that he heard from Miroku's mouth.

"**N-Nani!**" Inu-Yasha coughed almost dropping the shard.

**"Stay with her." **he pushed again, **"you know as long as you're here she's going to allow her body to rest half of what it needs to come back and help us." ** Inu-Yasha sighed, **"I guess your right..." **Miroku smiled. **"I know." ** He muttered to himself, and grinned when he noticed glare of death that Inu-Yasha was giving him.

Inu-Yasha looked up to the sky _'it would be nice to spend to actual time with Kagome...'_ they walked into camp Sango was holding Kagome and shippo was holding a rag to her head.** "What happened?"** he whispered more to himself than to anyone else, Sango looked up to him** "She just passed out; her body gave out the rest of her energy spotting that last demon." ** Inu-Yasha slowly shook his head then scooped Kagome up. **"Put her stuff by the well in two days, we'll be back in a week." ** Inu-Yasha demanded then jumped off with Kagome in his arms to the well.

Miroku sighed** "We've got two weeks, what are we going to do...?" ** Sango looked at him** "Two weeks? What do you mean?" **Miroku put his hands on his head and stretched **"Think about it, Kagome is sicker then she lets on to, so she's going to need at least 4 days to rest. Inu-Yasha isn't going to sleep till she wakes up. And with the amount of sleep his had this week; I think that he's going to need at least a days rest. She's also going to need a couple more days just to regain her strength, and to be honest, I think that they need some alone time, if ya know what I mean." **he smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes and picked up Kagome's backpack. **"Ya know," **Miroku crept up behind Sango, his hand slowly moving where it shouldn't go **"We could use a litt-" "Houshi-sama" **her voice growled as he prepared for what always came next _SLAP. _ Sango grumbled as she gathered Kagome's things. Miroku sighed and picked up Kagome's back pack. **"There goes the two weeks..." **he sighed, Sango turned to him giving him the glare of death.** "Nani! What are you- you PERVERT!" ** She screamed. Miroku now had two bright red hand prints on his cheeks_. 'This is going to be a** long** two weeks' _he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Is this a Dream?

_Chapter 4: Is this a dream?_

Inu-Yasha set Kagome in her bed and gently set the blankets on her. He stared at her for a moment then walked across the room to at her desk. He picked up a book, _Math_, he flipped through the pages to find un-recognizable symbols he sighed and set it down and looked at Kagome. She curled into a ball and pulled the blankets closer to her body, she rolled over, her body was turned toward Inu-Yasha, she trembled and shook as she tried pull herself into a smaller ball, her hair fell over her face, **"Inu...Yasha..." **escaped her throat. He stood up and walked to the edge of her bed. _'What should I do...?'_

He moved the hair out of her face, her eyes slightly opened and looked at him **"Inu-Yasha?" ** He pet her face **"sh, Kagome, I'm here," **he gently picked hushed her hand continued to pet her face,** "I'm here." **Kagome closed her eyes and finally quit fighting sleep. Inu-Yasha sat and watched her. A day past and Kagome still remained motionless. Her chest rose and fell with every passing breath but that's as much as her body would allow her to move. Every now and then her mother would come in to see how she was doing, give him a rice ball and some tea, and then left them again. Souta came in a couple times to make sure that she was alright, he gave Inu-Yasha some of the cookies that his mother cooked, and a glass of milk then left the room. A few days passed and Inu-Yasha still sat awake, staring at her face, **"Kagome..." **

**"Inu-Yasha..." **she whispered through her dreams. Inu-Yasha stared at her blankly realizing that she was asleep, **"Kagome?" **She took in a deep breath then spoke again, **"How do you really feel about Kikyou?" **His eyes closed as he looked away from her sleeping form, **"Nothing compared to what I feel for you." **A sigh of relief seemed to escape from Kagome's chest. **"Inu-Yasha… I…" **

"**What is it Kagome?"**

"**I… I love you…"**

Inu-Yasha blinked and just stared at her, **"Why can't you be awake?"**

'_Why does this all feel like a dream?'_

The remaining of Mirokus expected four days finally passed, Inu-Yasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, his hand repeatedly running through her hair as he stared at her sleeping face. The night pushed against his eyes as they slowly becoming heavy, _'common Kagome, wake up...'_ his eyes were soar and a dark line outlined his eyes. _'I can't stay awake much longer...' _He yawned and stretched, then relaxed and pet her some more, she seemed to move into the rubbing, like a cat, he smirked, _'my neko.'_

Finally she stirred. She rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes, it was still night, and confusion filled her mind _'Wait I could have sworn I was in Sengoku-Jidai_.' She yawn and looked over **"Inu-Yasha?" **his little doze ended quick as soon as he heard her call his name. She sat up and looked at him, **"What happened?" ** He looked at her and smiled simply knowing that she was ok, **"I'll tell you later..." **he mumbled, she yawned, and snuggled back into the blankets**, "Go back to sleep... you need your rest" **she curled back into her blankets and fell asleep again. Inu-Yasha sat and watched her fall back asleep, once again running a finger down her cheek. A small smile fell across her face as she let her body sink back into the blankets.


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening of the Dead

_Chapter 5: Awakening of the Dead_

Another night passed, and Kagome remained motionless, Inu-Yasha had fallen asleep at the edge of her bed. Then the sun peeked through her blinds and danced on her face. She sat up and stretched her muscles moving for the first time in five days. She yawned and tried to stand up, but fell back on the bed, she looked around and reached for her dresser and pulled herself down the stares. She walked into the kitchen to see rice balls and tea made up for her. A note rested against the cup:

_hey sweetie, I know that you haven't eaten for a while so this would be a nice thing to start your stomach off on the tea will help give you back your strength, I love you, fell better soon, give a rice ball to your friend, he's been watching over you ever sense he brought you back. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome smiled and set the card down, _'thanks mom'_ Kagome picked up a couple rice balls and slowly ate them, they were salty but not too salty, her mother always knew how to make them perfect. Kagome walked into the living room and looked outside, cherry blossoms fell to the ground gently, she ate the last of the second rice ball and looked at the three left on the table and felt sick, she couldn't eat anymore. Kagome started to hum a song she heard from a borrowed C.D. It was one of her friends; she had recently visited the U.S. and got a couple C.D.'s for Kagome to listen to while she recovered from what ever it was that her grandfather 'diagnosed' her with. A light humming filled Inu-Yasha's mind as he slept. She stood up and walked up the stairs and into her room, she looked at Inu-Yasha's sleeping face, _'he's so peaceful...' _she turned and turned on the radio and slid the volume down. She listened as the English mix her friend made quietly played.

"_You wake up to realize your only friends… " _she changed the song,

"_When this tight rope I travel starts to unravel and I feel like I'm falling apart, holding you, holds me together-" _she clicked forward' once more

"_Their all watching us now they think were falling in love… they'd never believe were just friends…" _Kagome sighed and turned off the radio, as much as her friend loved these songs, she never had time to sit and actually translate them, so to her, it was nothing more then gibberish, there had only been one song that she could remember the words to and _actually _understood.

She looked to Inu-Yasha and then sat on the bed. She leaned across the bed and rested her head next to his. She yawned then touched his hand. **"Inu-Yasha…" **His eyes opened then focused on her. **"Ya know… my bed is a lot comfier then the floor." **He rolled his eyes **"You need your sleep." **

"**No I need to go back, those shards aren't collecting themselves."**

"**No, you need to rest so your senses are back to normal…" **

'_However sensing that demon was pretty impressive.'_

"**Hey Kagome..." **

"**Yeah?" **

"**How did you sense that demon?"**

"**What demon?"**

"**The giant centipede that was over a mile away, you've never sensed anything like that before."**

"**What was so special about it?"**

"**This," **Inu-Yasha pulled a sliver of the jewel out of his pocket, **"look Kagome, this thing isn't even worth calling a sliver." **She took the piece of the jewel investigating as well as taking in the actually size of it. It really was nothing more then a sliver. **"Are you sure I sensed this."**

"**Yeah, you told us exactly where it was too."**

She smiled, **"I don't know, I…Just… did."**


End file.
